


Cordate conflict

by l3sbian_icon



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, dream - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cliche, Dream has religious trauma, Dream is a jock but like super smart, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First time writing, Fluff and Angst, High School, I suck at writing, Idek what I’m doing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rivalry, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some bullying, Swearing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream is closeted, dreamnotfound, fued, when i say slow i mean SLOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3sbian_icon/pseuds/l3sbian_icon
Summary: Dream and George have always been fighting for the top spot in everything since they were kids. they two are the smartest students in the whole school. After figuring out their senior year that they have the same classes together AND that the student with the highest GPA/extracurricular wins gets a 10k scholarship, how will their relationship deepen,,, or possibly get worse.....ORdream is a smart mf jock who is cocky and likes being the best ((add a little bit of internalized homophobia and religious trauma)) . George is just plain genius, his source of validation comes from praise and being on the top. He’s openly gay too.WHEN I MEAN CLICHE I MEAN IT!!!!! ((this is my first time writing what tf am i doing))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter ah ha ha, this is more like a setting and introduction to the story. I tend to write a lot with details so my bad, i just like good visuals. 
> 
> This is my first time writing shit so please be nice

_bzzz bzzz. bzzz bzzz. bzzz bzzz._  


George groans, finally awoken by his phone alarm. 7:30am his phone reads. George sighs, hating his past self for setting his alarm so early. George rubs his eyes with his palms and turns his eyes towards his window, squinting at the amount of light coming through it. He walks over to his window and opens it, taking a deep breath of fresh air as he steps out to his small balcony.  


“God it’s so nice outside” He smiles to himself. George has always been one to appreciate the ways of nature, especially where he lived. Oregon sunrises always seemed to make him happy.  


George walked back inside his room, heading for his closet. It was the first day of Senior year, his last year of high school. His eyes scanned his shirts for one good enough for the special day. He found himself unsatisfied with his choices and just grabbed a random oversized blue sweater, white collared undershirt, tan pants and some black vans. ‘I guess that’s fine’ He shrugged 

George spent the next 30 minutes showering and trying to style his hair. He was never one to care about his hair so he usually kept the style in fates hands as it airdrys. He checked his phone and noticed he had 3 missed calls from his best friend Sapnap. He calls him back,rolling his eyes, knowing he’s not going to hear the end of it “GEORGE!!!” Sapnap screams through George’s phone, “Where are you? you promised me you’d meet me for breakfast today!” George stared at his phone confused “When did I say that?” He asked, “Uh like 10 years ago! Come on dude.” Sapnap whines. George laughs to himself, there was no way he could have remembered that but he decided to spare defending himself, “Of course I remember Sapnap, I just woke up late, I’ll be there in 10.” “You better, and it’s Erika’s Bagels,but i’m sure you remembered that” Sapnap said sarcastically, George laughed and hung up on him.  


“Morning Dad!” George said coming down the stairs. “Hey bud, want some breakfast?” George’s dad asked him. George felt bad not eating with his dad on his last firsy day but he didn’t want to keep Sapnap waiting longer, “Sorry Dad, Apparently I promised Sapnap i’d eat breakfast with him today 10 years ago and he’s waiting for me.” George’s dad nodded in approval and tossed George his keys “Dont forget to tip Erika!” George’s dad laughed to himself, George rolled his eyes and ran out the door.  


“Wow, took you long enough dude, I’m starving here.” Sapnap complained. George laughed ,placed his backpack in the booth and sat down. “Oh whatever you’ll be fine, plus seniors don’t start till 9 remember? So we have time.” George retaliated. They both laughed and ordered their food. The owner of the Bagel diner came over to say hi, she and george’s dad have alwaysclose and she wanted to know how he was doing. “So boys,” She said “You nervous for your last year?” Erika asked, “I’m not, i’m just glad to get out of this town, head to Texas maybe.” Sapnap said, putting his hands around his head. George laughed, Sapnap always dreamed of living in Texas, but living in Oregon it was hard to travel there. “Im not nervous, I have everything ready, college, grades, and careers. I’m just sad, it’s nice here, so many memories.” George responded. “You a smart boy, George, I remember you coming here when you were a tiny one, always talking that smart stuff, I knew you were gonna be successful, I’m sure your dad is so proud of you.” Erkia stated.  


George blushed, he was never good at receiving compliments. He muttered a quick “Thank you” and let Sapnap take control of the conversation. George noticed his eyes started to wander around the shop, only snapping intro focus when he heard the door of the diner open. Walking in was George’s #1 competitor. Dream. His real name is clay but everyone calls him Dream because he is everyone’s dream guy. He’s super smart, athletic, a quick learner and somewhat attractive.  


Dream scanned the diner as if looking for someone. Their eyes awkwardly met for a few seconds. Dream squinted and nudged his head toward as if to say “What?”. George rolled his eyes and focused back on Sapnap and Erika, relieved he didn’t have to see Dream anymore. Unfortunately that relief was short lasted as Erika called Dream over to say hi.  


“My boy, well damn have you grew, you as tall as a tree now.” Erika joked, “Awe thank you ma’am,” said Dream, I rolled my eyes and looked at Sapnap, he raised his eyebrows and looked away as if to agree with my mood. “Have you seen Alex and Karl come in yet?” Dream asked Erika. “Oh sorry hun, I haven’t yet, but they have always been late since y’all were kids, you can sit in that booth over there while you wait for them.” Erika suggested, motioning toward a booth that was right across from them. Dream nodded and gave Erika a hug as a thank you and sat down.  


Sapnap exhaled loudly and cleared his throat, which somehow clued Erika in, “Oh hell nah, are you boys STILL fueding? You guys have since you were kids! Give it a break! Next time ima have to sit him here so y’all can talk it out! Maybe you two will actually tend to like each other!” She ranted. George and Sapnap laughed at her wild imagination. She huffed and walked towards Dreams table, talking to him and looking at George at the same time.  


George and Sapnap continued talking and finished their breakfast and decided to head for school. They both walked out of the diner yelling a bye at Erika. George drove he and sapnap to school as they jammed out to some Britney Spears. As they arrived at school George noticed his parking spot was defaced. His senior parking spot painting was covered in a bunch of “L”’s and “#2”s.  


“You’re joking right?” George asked himself in disbelief “Bruh that is so immature. Who would do that?” Sapnap asked George. “I think you know who dude, the only person i hate. The only person i’ve been rivaling since we were kids? He won best GPA last year by a 0.02 of a point. So he’s probably trying to rub it in my face.” George sighed. “Well, jokes on him. First the worst , second the best. Am i right?” Sapnap joked, holding his arm up waiting for George to dab him up. George squinted his eyes at him and left the car in silence, Sapnap following repeating his joke.  


As they made their way to the cafeteria to pick up their schedules they laughed at the lost freshman running around the halls, exchanging cringey memories of that time. Once they entered the cafeteria they noticed it was sorta by last name and split up to get in their designated lines. George went to the A-F booth and grabbed all his needed papers, also talking to the woman mangeing the booth.  


“Excuse me.” said a deep voice behind George. George sighed and moved to the side of the booth as Dream looked through the papers on the table for his schedule. “Hey I can’t find mine here, are you sure you have it?” Dream asked the lady confused. She looked through her list and nodded “Uh it should be.” She looked through the papers herself, “Ha that sucks for him.” George thought to himself. He looked down at the schedule in his hand, looking at all the clases he had till he noticed there was a familiar name at the top of the schedule and it wasn’t his.  


George cleared his throat, “Uh, I accidentally grabbed it. I thought it was mine.” He admitted. Dream rolled his eyes and snatched his schedule out of George’s hands, Causing George to flinch. “How could you think it was yours? Can you not read?” Dream asked harshly. George looked up at Dream, totally forgetting how tall he was. “I can read. I only saw the classes and assumed it was mine because we.....we have the....same classes.” George reluctantly said. “I found yours George, Sorry i should have noticed. I need a break.” She said handing George his correct schedule. “Oh it’s fine ma’am, I should have payed attention.” Dream scoffed “Yeah you should have.” George turned back to Dream. “What are you doing here still? Didn’t you get what you needed?” George fastly replied back. He and Dream had a good 5 second staring match but was interrupted by the Booth lady asking them to watch the booth while she goes to the bathroom. Before they could reply she left and He and Dream stood awkwardly behind the booth.

“So,” George broke the silence., “I saw the gift you left me outside. Very thoughtful. I’m glad you think about me that much.” He joked. “What did you say?” Dream asked. George scoffed, “Oh don’t act like you don’t know what i’m talking about. Need I remind you that I am smarter than you? I mean, if you’re trying to start a new war for this year i’m down, just like every other year.” George provoked Dream. “Look dude I have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about. But if you want a war, you got one.” Dream accepted the duel, grabbed his stuff and strutted away. Dream knew that everyone always had their eyes on him. George rolled his eyes at Dreams exit,  _ “what an asshole” _ He thought to himself. 

A few minutes later the lady came back and dismissed George. He grabbed all his stuff and found Sapnap talking to his younger brother, Tommy , and his friend Tubbo. “Hey Freshie!” George joked, pushing Tommy a little bit and messed up his hair. “Stoppppp!” Timmy whined, desperately trying to restyle his hair. Tubbo laughed and high-fived George. “So what teachers do you have this year?” Sapnap asked his younger brother, “Yeah tell us, and we will tell you if you need to cheat or not.” Tommy handed them his schedule. They exchanged some light hearted jokes and helpful advice and made their separate ways when they heard the school bell rang. 

“Wait what classes do  _ you  _ have?” George asked Sapnap, praying they had the same classes so he wouldn’t have to deal with Dream alone. “Uhh unfortunately we don’t share any core classes but we share computer science together” Sapnap replied optimistically. George mentally face-palmed himself for forgetting that he signed up for all advanced classes. “We don’t usually have classes together, so why so eager this year?” “Well because this year,” George could feel himself getting angry just by saying it, “Dream is in  _ all _ of my classes.” Sapnap stopped walking and practically almost shouted “What?!”. “What are the chances of that? Don’t the counselors know you guys hate each other?” Sapnap was shocked at the mischievous choice of the school counselors. “I don't know how they wouldn’t know, everyone at the school knows we hate each other.” George was already tired of the year and it just started. 

“God I feel bad for those teachers, you guys are going to kill each other.” Sapnap brushed his hand through his hair and huffed like he was the one who had to deal with it. Sapnap changed the subject and walked George to his first class, he peeked into George’s classroom and saw Dream surrounded by a bunch of girls, all laughing at whatever Dream said. “Oh boy, are you in for something.” Sapnap laughed at George, who was clearly annoyed. “Oh whatever, bye dude, text me for lunch okay?” Sapnap nodded as he walked away. George took a deep breath and entered his class. 

“Oh George, there you are, I’ve been waiting on you.” George’s teacher waved for him to come closer. “Oh sorry sir, I was helping some Freshmen find their classes.” It wasn’t a complete lie but George wanted to have a good excuse for being tardy. “Oh really? Then no worries. You’ve always been so kind. That brain of yours is a blessing.” his teacher joked. George muttered a thank you, and asked where his seat was. “Wow Georgie, first day and you’re already late, seems like fate has got me again this year.” George turned to the deep voice and saw who was heckling him. Dream. Of course. “Oh wow i’m so scared, my score of 9-3 is shaking right now.” George clapped back. “Can you two not start this year?” George’s teacher pleaded, “Actually you two, I forgot to mention that,” His teacher motioned to the chair next to Dream, “You two sit next to each other.” 

The classroom silence was loud, everyone turned to stare at George, then Dream, then at the teacher, then finally at the seat next to Dream. _ “Oh fuck”  _ George whispered to himself.  _ “This is going to be a long ass year.”  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitches, sorry this took forever, i was celebrating the impeachment of a special someone. This chapter is still kinda more of an intro-start of plot climax chart thingy,,,, idek. All I know is that its long and detailed. Also yeah, sorry for the amount of imagery I put in chapters,, as someone with ADHD it helps visualize stories better,,, anyways here ((If there's a mistake ignore it lmfao, its almost 2 am,, I'm not an English major Im just 16))

If George was in a kids cartoon right now his whole body would be red with steam coming off his body. Senior year. His last year. The year that was supposed to be filled with serenity and no worries was now filled with agitation and a fuck ton of worries. George decided it would be best that Dream didn't get a reaction from George so he held his head high and walked to the seat, quietly but with confidence. “George” Dream spoke, not even looking away from his paper, “Clay” George responded, trying to throw Dream off. And it worked. George noticed that Dream stopped writing and was just staring at his paper. He smiled knowing that he won and continued focusing on class.

Before he knew it, the bell rang and they were all dismissed from class. George saw Sapnap waiting for him in the hall and practically ran to him. “Jeez dude, was it that bad?” Sapnap asked, George clinging onto him like he was going to fall. “Dude I think God hates me!” George replied looking up at the ceiling. Sapnap laughed at George's dramatic claim, “You don't even believe in God?” “Yeah, it’s almost like that could be a key factor on why he would hate me.” George and Sapnap laughed and started walking to their next class, their classes were next to each other for the rest of the day so George wasn't exactly hopeless about the year yet. “Well dude, tell me what happened” Sapnap insisted, desperate on the tea. “Okay jeez,” George hit him in the arm, “As if it couldn't get worse, My teacher had us sit next to each other!” Sapnap couldn't contain his giggles and ended up bursting in laughter. “It's so not funny dude oh my gosh.” George hit Sapnap again and he stopped laughing “I'm sorry dude but you must have horrible luck. Did you walk under a ladder or something?” George rolled his eyes and left Sapnap standing in the hallway and walked into his class.

All the classes before lunch flew by fast, George did his best to ignore the heathen in all  his classes . Once it was lunchtime, he and Sapnap met up at George's car. “So, where do you want to eat?” George asked Sapnap, He was tired and frustrated for many reasons and he knew only food could cure him. “Actually George,” Sapnap looked down at the spray-painted mess that was all over his friend's parking spot. George looked at Sapnap and saw a smirk forming on his face, “Oh hell no. we are  _ not  _ doing anything you’re thinking about doing.” George knew Sapnaps plan before he could even say it, “come onnnn,” Sapnap pleaded, “Its only fair! We got to let him know we aren’t to be messed with.” Sapnap put his hands together as if he was praying “Come on, I know a guy who can get us some spray paint at the store.” George knew he wasn't going to get out of Sapnaps plead without looking like a pussy so he huffed a “Fine.” and drove to the store.

George made Sapnap get down and grab the paint because he did not want to be seen by any of the elders who cared for him. Sapnap came to the car, carrying the bags high above his head, giggling like a little girl. “You are so weird!” George shouted out from his window. They drove back to school and pulled out the spray paint, “You got  _ blue _ ?? Blue spray paint?” George put his hands to his face, laughing from annoyance. Sapnap pouted, “What's wrong with blue?” He looked at the bottle to see if maybe something was wrong with it, “It's your signature color!” “That's what's wrong with it! Are you dense?” George was baffled at Sapnaps dumb choice of color. “Okay first, rude. Second,  _ because  _ it's blue, it's more personal and the message comes straight from you!” Sapnap was already opening the can and running to Dreams parking spot. George's anxiety was at a peak, if he got caught he could go to detention, or get suspended and lose everything. Everything that could go wrong was going through his head. George's palms were starting to get clammy, his heart rate was increasing and he was starting to feel lightheaded. He looked back at the ground and his anxiety turned into anger. George was angry at the audacity and immaturity of Dream to deface his spot. He locked his car and ran to Sapnap who was waiting for him eagerly.

George and Sapnap weren’t worried about Dream coming back or anyone seeing them, lunch still had about 10 minutes left and rarely anyone came back from lunch early. “So what are we going to put?” George asked, a bit too excited. They both looked at Dreams painting. His spot was painted green with a bunch of black smiley faces, “A+”s, and his football jersey number. “I think I got an idea.” Sapnap went to all the smiley faces and turned the dot-eyes into x’s and put fangs on the smile. He laughed to himself, obviously proud of his work. “Okay that is so cringe!” George laughed at Sapnaps confidence. Sapnap threw the spray paint at him and egged him on, “Oh yeah? Let's see what you got?” George walked over to Dreams football number and put a “4. “ before the “60”, so together it looked like it said “4.60”. Which was George's GPA sophomore year, which got Dream extremely mad, as he was only a point below. “No way, you did not!” Sapnap slapped his hand to his mouth and they both started laughing. They ended up getting distracted and started to play-fight with each other. George was about to hit Sapnap with a light left-hook but was stopped by a loud “What are you doing!” George and Sapnap looked at each other and debated running away but it was too late.

Dream and his two other friends, Karl and Alex, jumped out of the car, they all walked up to George and Sapnap. Karl and Alex walked around to the parking spot and noticed the new graffiti. Their reactions were nothing short of a middle schoolers, with a bunch of “ohhhhhhh”s and “Ouuuuus”. “What was even the point of that!” Dream yelled, headed straight for George, “Hey dude you started it!” Sapnap ran right in front of George, so now he was face-to-face with Dream. “What the hell are you even talking about?” Dream looked at George confused, then back at Sapnap, then back at George. “I told you this morning!” Yelled George, pushing Sapnap out of the way so he was right in front of Dream. “You think I'm stupid or something? Because that's been proved wrong a bunch of times!” George heard “Oohs” murmuring from the crowd that formed around them about what he said. Sapnap continued after George, “Dude you literally did this to George's parking spot, it was defaced this morning!” Once Sapnap finished his sentence a booming “HEY!” was heard from campus. All the boys turned towards the speaker and they saw the principal with a megaphone in his hands.  _ “Holy shit I'm so dead,” _ thought George to himself. 

As the principal was making his way over, Karl and Alex tried to make a run for it but severely failed when one of the security guards stopped them. They were pushed back into the scene but they were giggling to each other. Sapnap tried to throw the spray paint bottle but as it hit the ground it exploded and went everywhere. Which caused Karl and Alex to laugh even harder, Sapnap facepalmed himself. “What is happening here!” the principal asked. His question was met with all the boys talking at once which only angered the man more, “ONE AT A TIME! Jeez, I thought I was done teaching kids!” The principal pointed at Dream, “Explain. Now.” Dreams' whole body language changed. He put his arms calmly to the side and unclenched his fists. “Sir, I can guarantee you that I had absolutely no involvement with whatever these two were doing. I was coming back from lunch and I saw them ruining my parking spot!” Dream pouted. The principal turned to George, “Did you do this?” He pointed at Dreams parking spot. George sighed, “Yes sir, I did. But please sir, you have to let me explain!” The principal nodded in approval. “This morning, I noticed my parking spot was defaced with spray paint, covered in 2’s and L’s.!” Everyone looked towards Georges parking space, squinting their eyes to see the damage. The principal hummed a thought, looking back and forth at Dream and George. “Sir I promise you, I did not do that. I am not that immature-!” Dream pleaded. 

The principal put his hand up to stop Dream from talking, “Enough, Clay, I want to believe you, I really do, but you are probably the only person at this school who hated George enough to do something like this.” Dreams face was full of confusion “So I’m going to get in trouble for this?” George couldn't help but form a smile on his face but he quickly lost it when the principal looked back at George, “No, All of you are going to get in trouble for this!” He pointed at all of them and stopped at Sapnap, “Especially you ,boy, for throwing that paint on the ground!” They all looked at the huge circle of blue paint in the middle of the parking lot. “Right after school, you all will be here right as the bell rings, 3:00pm on the dot. If you’re late your time will be extended by 2 hours!” The principal looked at everyone, “Uh sir, I have football practice after school..” Dream muttered, “And? You’ll have to miss it!” The principal started to walk away but Dream caught up to him and mentioned something about his Dad. George noticed he looked a little sad but gave it no extra thought. The principal nodded at Dream, patting him on the arm, and walked away. 

Everyone soon dispersed and headed back to the classes. Karl and Alex burst back into laughter, Sapnap and George gave them a look and walked away. They walked to their shared computer science class talking but not bringing up their failed revenge plan. George noticed that Dream wasn't in the class, which was weird because he loved the brag about his perfect attendance. He shrugged and figured it was better that he was gone. George tried to put his focus back into class but ended up zoning out and getting lost in his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another weird intro plot chapter idek, and I feel like this is short but its almost 2k words????? Sorry yall gotta read lmfao. I promise its gonna get more interesting but I'm telling yall bitches its a SLOWWWWburn SLKDJKS,,, perish


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bitches. I feel like this chapter took forever my b. it is 2k words and its 6 am lmfao.
> 
> ALSO TRIGGER WARNING FOR IMPLIED ABUSE!!!! its in the first paragraph

George's classes went by faster than he thought. He only had one class left in the day to enjoy before being tortured with the presence of Dream. During his last class George left to go to the bathroom, as he was walking down the hall he heard two people arguing. George recognized one of the voices. It was Dreams. His voice and an older male. George quickly hid behind one of the walls and eavesdropped. He knew that whatever they were arguing about was none of his business but he couldn't help it. “You mind telling me why I'm getting a call from David that you ruined some kids' parking spot?” The older male's voice hissed at Dream, “Dad I told him-” Dream quickly stopped talking “Sir, it's Sir. Don’t call me Dad here! You hear me?” George could hear the anger in the guys voice, “Well it's not like I can call you Dad at home either-” Dream was interrupted by a hard slap, “One day boy, you’re going to learn respect!” Dreams Dad said, “I’ve got to go, I have to speak with David about my disappointment of a son! Tonight I hope you pray to God he will show you some respect for your parents” George heard footsteps travel farther and farther away and assumed they both left.

He turned the corner and saw Dream leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Dream brushed his hands through his hair and let out a huge sigh George awkwardly made his way over to him. “You good dude?” George asked him, Dream's head shot up at George, “What?” Dreams voice was shaky. “I asked if you were okay?” George replied trying to avoid eye contact, “Why wouldn't I be okay?” Dream's voice returned to its deep sound, George could tell Dream was starting to get defensive, “Well I just heard everything and I-” “Oh so you eavesdropped?” Dream fixed his posture and faced George, “Well no-Actually yes, okay it was an accident!” George tried to explain himself, “How do you accidentally eavesdrop on a private conversation?” Dream was starting to get closer and closer to George. “Well to be honest it wasn’t that private, I mean he hit you right in the middle of the hallway-” George was soon met with a quick slam to the wall, “Excuse me?” George was starting to get a little scared, Dream was very much bigger than him, almost a whole head taller and covered in muscle, “I said he hit you in the middle of the hallway, I'm sure the cameras saw it, I heard it too.” The grip on George's sweater was starting to get tighter, George knew he hit a sore spot.

“Listen, dude, I don't know what you thought you heard while you were invading my privacy but that's not what happened. My dad would never hit me. Next time mind your business” and with that Dream let go and walked outside. George was able to catch his breath and his thoughts. He figured he didn’t need to use the bathroom after that and walked back to his class. George was confused about why Dream would blatantly lie about his Dad slapping him when he told Dream he heard everything, His denial was weird. George realized that he was already knee-deep into someone else's privacy and walked into class.

The dismissal bell rang and George made his way to the parking spot. He saw Karl, Alex, Sapnap, and the principal all waiting. George sped up his pace and made it to them. “Okay good,” The principal clapped, “Now that all you boys are here it's cleaning time!” He held up black garbage bags and rubber gloves. They all reluctantly grabbed their supplies, “So you all have to clean up the entire campus! I shouldn't see any trash anywhere! When you’re done with that, Sapnap, Karl, and Alex are free to go." She turned to George, "you and Dream going to wash off both of these parking spots and clean up this spray paint mess!” The boys nodded and went their separate ways to pick up garbage. 

George ended up being the only person picking up trash because Karl, Alex, and Sapnap were chasing each other and playing on the playground made for the little ones. George laughed at the way they were able to not care and goof around even during a punishment. About an hour went by and George saw Dream and the assistant principal walking towards them. George ran to Sapnap and helped fill his trash bag with the trash he collected. The last thing he wanted was for Sapnap to get in even more trouble. Karl and Alex were oblivious to the approaching lady and continued their antics.

“Karl and Alexis get over here now!” the assistant principal demanded, they walked over to her slowly, their heads facing the ground. They all stood in front of her waiting for their next orders. She looked at Sapnaps trash bag impressed, “Wow, I didn't think you’d actually collect that much! I'm actually proud!” she praised, giving a side-eye to Karl and Alex. “Well t hank you, ma’am, So what do we have to do next?” She started to look around and in the air as if to look for something they could do, “Well you, and those two troublemakers can finish making rounds around the school. Help out the janitors if they need it.” They all nodded and left, It almost looked like they were skipping away. She looked at Dream and George, who were awkwardly standing far apart but still facing her, “Since you guys started it, you can wash off both of your spots and the spray paint explosion, I’ll have the security guards bring you guys some materials, stay put.” and with that, she left. Left Dream and George alone in the middle of the parking lot. 

To say the silence was awkward was an understatement, George wanted to pull out his phone and text Sapnap but he didn't want to risk getting caught with it in case either principal came back. Both of them were just staring at the sun, which was just a couple of hours from setting. George turned to look at Dream, he noticed that his cheek was red and covered in a small bruise, probably from when his dad hit him or maybe football practice? George accidentally looked a bit too long and Dream was starting to notice, “Hey man, take a picture it’ll last longer.” He crossed his arms. George snapped out of his stare, “Wait huh? What did you say?” “Why are you staring at me? We already had enough issues today.” Dream huffed, arms still crossed. “What no? I was just looking at the bruise on your cheek. Was that from your dad?” George realized it was a stupid question a bit too late. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Instead of George looking at Dreams cheek, he was now facing piercing green eyes, filled with anger. Before anything could erupt,a security guard came with cleaning supplies for the paint, he stayed to make sure they were actually doing what they were told to do. George wanted to make a drinking game out of the number of times he and Dream exchanged awkward silence, George would be absolutely wasted it if it was real. They both agreed that they should work on one spot at a time to make it easier. The only sounds that were heard were their scrubs on the asphalt. The air felt tense, like a rubber band that's been stretched too far.

“Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for intruding into your private business.” George apologized, not looking up from the ground. “Good you should be.” Dream said back, not even a second after. He tried to apologize again, “I’m serious, it wasn't my place, and I'm sorry..” “Yep.” George rolled his eyes, _ “God this dudes an asshole, I'm legit just trying to apologi _ ze” He thought to himself. Another shot for another experience of awkward silence. He chuckled quietly at his stupid thoughts, causing Dream to question him, “What's so funny?” He asked George sighed, “Oh nothing.” Dream nodded and they both went back to scrubbing. 

Another hour went by and the assistant principal dismissed them to go home and that they would finish tomorrow. The sun set and the only thing lighting up their area were the shitty street lights. George pulled out his phone to text Sapnap,

**George 7:43pm:** Wow u just left me?

**Sapnap 7:44pm** : Oh, oops? I left a good while ago, i didn't want to go over there in case i woulda got u guys in trouble.

**George 7:45pm** : oh true, thanks. We just got dismissed, text u when i get home.

George put his phone away and rummaged through his backpack for his keys. He noticed that Dream was looking around the parking lot, George noticed that Dreams car was… gone? “Where did your car go?” George asked him. Dream turned to George, startled by his sudden voice, “I honestly…. Have no idea? I think my dad….” He trailed off. George was thinking about how the heck he didn't notice his car was gone for the couple hours they were there, “Did your dad take it?” He realized he asked another invading question, "Actually nevermind, I’ll give you a ride, come on.” George started walking to his car but noticed Dream wasn't following, “No it's fine, don’t worry about it. I’ll just call my mom or dad to pick me up.” Dream assured. George decided to wait just to be sure Dream had a way home. Neither of Dreams parents answered his calls, he muttered a swear, “Come on, let me bring you, it’s really no big deal.” George insisted. He felt bad for Dream. Dream sighed, “Fine.” grabbed his stuff and got in the car.

_“Another shot.”_ George thought again. The car ride was mostly silent except for the low sound of the radio playing. Dream was telling George which way to go, criticizing his driving and radio choice at the same time. “Didn't know I had my grandma next to me.” George said, which shut Dream up. George changed the radio to the alternative rock channel, his favorite. It seemed like it was Dreams favorite by the way he perked up when he heard one of the songs. 

George arrived at Dreams house, and god was it huge. It was a wide, white two-story house with a 40ft long driveway. The front door was tall, arched, and two doored, with a mini gate protecting the courtyard. The trees covered most of the exterior but George was still amazed by the black outdoor crowing. He could see a huge balcony overlooking the driveway coming from one of the rooms. There was a couch and a table on it. “This is your house?”George asked, amazed. Dream shrugged, “Yeah.” and started to grab his stuff, and right before Dream was about to open the door, George apologized again. 

“I hope you know I meant my apology.” His words stopped Dream from his movement, “I know.” was all he said. George turned towards Dream, George scoffed, “You’re unbelievable.” Dream tried to reply with a snarky comment, “I don't know man, I’m right in front of you..” “Wha-? What?” He was baffled at Dreams ability to still be a bitch even when he was trying to apologize, Dream turned to George, looked him up and down then turned back to the door. Even with that second of a glance, George noticed the way Dreams green eyes struck out, and the way his freckles only popped up in the light. “Look man, I’m used to it. No big deal. Thanks for the ride.” and with that Dream left the car and walked to his door. His words struck George, _“He's used to it? To what?”_ He was confused about whether or not Dream meant he was used to people prying into his life, or he was used to his dad hitting him. He lowkey prayed it wasn't the last one.

George drove back to his house in silence. He couldn't really jam out to any music with his thoughts thinking the worst. Once he got home he immediately passed out, thankful no teachers assigned homework on the first day. He fell asleep to his brain repeating Dreams sentences,  _ “I’m used to it No big deal.”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this long boy and the triggering content, I do hope to go more in depth with Dreams dads abuse and Dreams religious trauma,, also with other stuff ... just another reminder that this is gon be slow lmfaoooo, like idek how many chapters till they kiss slow,, I'm planning on making it sad lmfao. love yall... thanks for reading <<33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter , Dream focused,,,and more of a filler ish chapter. 1.6k words i think??? idek i didn’t write the masturbation part at the end in google docs lfmaooo. so yeah warning for that. also TW(??) for alcohol too and in the middle there’s a super small internal debate with religious ah ha ha.

Dream got out of Georges car and entered his house, “Anyone home?” he asked the silence. “Sorry sir, your Dad left hurried and in a mood and your mom left for a vacation right after that.” Dreams butler answered for him. Dream sighed, his parents were never home yet every time he was told they weren’t , he still felt sad. He walked up to his room, threw his stuff on the ground and got on his computer. His room was originally a loft but he convinced his parents to wall it up, which meant he got the balcony that overlooks the driveway. In his room he had anything a male teenager could ask for; a flat screen tv, a couch, foosball table, his own bathroom and walk in closet. It was very spacious and Dream liked it that way, he hated feeling crammed.

Dream played some games for a good hour but was interrupted by someone knocking on his door, no one else was home so Dream assumed it was his butler, “Yeah Albert? He asked, not moving his eyes from his screen, “Dinner is ready,sir” his butler stated and left. Dream cringed, he hated it when Albert called him sir, he was just a teenager, although he told him many times he disliked it, Albert said it was a respect thing. Dream made his way downstairs and breathed in the delicious smell of lobster, bread rolls and chocolate cake. Like always, Dream ate dinner with just Albert, no Mom or Dad, ever. He didn't mind Alberts company, to him, Albert was like his father, he practically raised Dream and they definitely got along better than Dream and his real dad. 

Over dinner they exchanged the highs and lows about their day and what they were looking forward to for tomorrow. It was something they did since Dream could remember. It was nice though. Nice to think positive for a small second. Dream struggled with that. Albert noticed that Dream was more quiet than he usually was, “You okay, Clay?” Hearing his own name caught him off guard, “Yeah im fine...its just, well you know.” Dream pointed to his own cheek to finish his sentence. His cheek was now decorated with small purple bruises. Albert sighed and grabbed an icepack from the freezer and handed it to Dream.

“Football or your father?” He asked Dream, Albert knew that Dream would only talk about his issues with him and no one else. Dream had always been secretive. “Take a wild guess.” Dream replied, mouth full of cake. He swallowed and continued talking, “That's why hes so pissed, because I got blamed for something I didn't do by the principal.” Dream said with no emotion. “He should be back in two hours, maybe you should go to sleep before he gets here.” Albert did his best to help Dream out when Dreams dad was in a mood. Dream nodded, said goodnight and went back to his room. 

Dream took a long hot shower, he liked the way the scorching hot water hit his skin. He got out, quickly dried his body and threw on a t-shirt and some shorts. He was never a guy for proper pajamas, he slept in whatever was most comfy. The moment he sat on his bed his door swung open. His dad was home earlier than expected. 

“I just came in to let you know that you’re grounded. Car gone too.” Dreams dad stated. “How am I going to get to and from school?” Dream asked. He was used to being grounded, he’d always do small things that angered his dad. “You’re gonna run to school. You need the extra exercise for this season. I”m not letting my son ruin our reputation.” Dreams dad complained. “Yes,Sir.” was all Dream could say, if he argued he’d get into even more trouble. “Good” His dad nodded, he pointed at the cross hanging on Dreams wall, “Don't forget to pray either, can’t have you falling down that rabbit hole.” His dad left. 

Dream looked at the cross. He felt no sense of security or love when looking at it. Sometimes he felt betrayed or on bad days, resentment. He felt guilty for feeling that way. He was incredibly privileged to have someone like God love him. But yet, the small amount of resentment stayed in the back of his heart. Nevertheless, he prayed, just like he was trained to do. He asked God for forgiveness. Forgiveness for being rude to his parents. He cringed. “ _what am I even doing?”_ He asked himself. With a sigh he stopped praying and decided to text Karl and Alex.

**Dream** 11:52pm : you guys up?

**Karl** 11:54pm: yeah with Alex rn. what’s up?

**Dream** : 11:55pm : want to meet at the park? 

**Karl** 11:56pm: sure! what do u want me to bring? the usual?

**Dream** 11:57: yeah, omw 

Whenever Dream was upset he snuck out late at night and met with his friends and got high or drunk. It didn’t matter to Dream usually, if he was with them at night, he most likely wanted to forget life and his problems. He grabbed a random hoodie and some shoes and snuck out through his balcony. The balcony had a fire escape ladder that reached the ground so Dream always used that. He made his way to the park, and saw Karl and Alex already there. They had a case a beer and Alex had his pen. 

“Hey dude!” Said Alex, hugging him. “Hey! ready to forget all our problems?” Dream joked, Karl and Alex cheered and opened the case. They exchanged jokes and gossip. Alex was sharing his pen with Dream. They were in the park for about three hours, laughing and chasing each other onto the playground. They acted like little kids and it made Dream happy to feel like a kid again. 

Around 4 Dream decided to call it quits and head home. With jokes coming from his friends about how he was gonna get home considering the amount he drank. Dream was actually not badly affected by the alcohol so he could walk and talk fine. He hugged his friends goodbye and went home. One he got back into his room he took off his hoodie and shoes. Instead of alcohol making him super buzzed, it made him hot and horny. 

He looked down at his shorts noticing his dick was already growing erect. _“I havent even done anything!”_ he scolded himself. Knowing that his erection probably wasn’t going to go down he grabbed a wet cloth and locked his doors. He went onto his computer, put his headphones on and searched up Pornhub.

Dreams never been super picky with his type of porn so he usually picked whatever was first recommended to him. He chose a random one and skipped to where there was action going on. He pulled down his shorts and started slow on his dick. Stroking it at a slow pace, letting his body get use to the feeling. Once he started to get more comfortable he picked up the pace, moaning breathless “fucks” every so often. His dick got even harder while hearing the guy in the video moan. The guys moans drowned out the girls in Dreams opinion. He liked the way the guys sounded in porn way better than he did girls. He wasn’t gay, it’s just how he’s always been. Dream noticed the guy in the video was about to climax so Dream picked up his pace even faster. His hand was moving up and down his dick so fast. He was breathless at the feeling he was giving himself. He continued going but was interrupted by a random thought. 

_George._

Dream immediately stopped what he was doing and paused the porn. He stared at the screen completely shocked at what his brain just popped into his head. He shook his head and dismissed it. He unpaused the porn and tried to get back into his rhythm, but it was impossible. He was still stuck on the random thought of his enemy. He cursed. He was mad. 

Dream tried again for a third time, forcing himself to ignore his brain. He felt himself going back into that pleasuring rhythm. Still focused on the male in the video. He sped up his hand movements and climaxed the exact same time as the guy in the video did. Dream moaned with the guy. He rode out his orgasm and ended with a lot of breathless “fucks”. His cum was on his shirt. He cursed at himself for his mess. He wiped down his shirt with the cloth then threw it with his shorts in the laundry bag. 

He turned off his lights and climbed into his bed. He stared at his ceiling, wondering why George popped into his head at the worst moment. He thought back to the car. He kinda felt like an asshole for dismissing George’s apology like that. He knew that George was serious but Dream didn’t want to show himself being vulnerable. He saw the way he hurt George. His brown eyes coated with sadness but still were bright in the darkness of the car. _“What the hell am I thinking? He deserved that shit”_ He said to himself 

Dream remembered that they had to finish cleaning tomorrow after school. He internally gagged at the thought of having to be alone with George again. Even worse, Having to deal with him in ALL of his classes. He dozed off to the feeling of hatred towards George. It satisfied him. Or did it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shitty written masturbation. i had to watch ,,,, a male masturbation prob video to understand how tf a male does his thing. i’m a gay female 16 year old cut me some slack smhh. also i know i said in a comment earlier that i kinda wrote dream based off myself, by that i meant the religious trauma n shitty parents. not like ,,,,, the money or the alcohol,, anywho, thanks for reading!! you all are loved!! WAYYYY more chapters to come!!!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long boy, 3k words i think?? it’s not my fav chapter but we learn a small more about Dreams family dynamic. i hate it but you guys might like it idekkkkk. love u  
> (((also i didnt feel like rereading this to check for errors so suck it up))

Dreams dad woke him up for what seemed like a second after Dream closed his eyes. Dream rubbed his eyes, trying to process what his dad was saying. “Huh?” Dream asked, “I said, you're speaking at the assembly today, so please try and look presentable.” Dream nodded and fell back on his bed, “and get up! The butter is going to drive you today. You're welcome” His dad left and didn't even bother to close the door. 

Dream breathed deeply. He didn't want to get affected by his dad's shitty personality so early in the morning. His eyes felt like 100-pound weights and his head was pounding hard. He forgot he was speaking at the assembly to hype up the upcoming football games. He sometimes hated being the spokesperson for the team but it helped him with professional connections so there was more in it for him. 

Dream grabbed some black shirts, pants, and black and white vans. He layered with a dark green button-up but left it unbuttoned. He decided to add some accessories since everyone will have their eyes on him, and he wanted to look as good as possible. So Dream wore a silver ring on his pinky finger and grabbed his silver cross necklace. Even though he has his battles with the symbol, he wears it for good luck since his mom bought it for him. He doesn't touch his hair because he knows it will probably get messed up later. 

Dream walked downstairs and was welcomed by the smell of buttermilk pancakes, fruit, and a mix of other foods. He went to the kitchen and saw a huge collection of different types of breakfast foods. Albert always went all out for breakfast, it was his favorite meal. He always wanted Dream to start the day off great with a delicious meal since he knew of Dreams dad's attitude at the end of the day. “What’s the occasion?” Dream joked, he uses the same joke every day, and to him, it’s funny every time. As always, Albert replied “You waking up!”, He always sounded so positive, Dream liked that. Dream was left alone to eat while Albert got ready, he was happy that today he didn’t have to run to school. There was no way he’d have the energy to even last halfway. His phone buzzing interrupted his thoughts.

“Mom!” Dream answered excited, “Hey baby! What are you doing right now?” His mom asked. Her voice was soft, it was a cure to all of Dreams anxieties, “Just eating some bomb breakfast Albert made, I gotta get my energy up for the assembly later!” Dream went on explaining his plans for today, not bringing up him getting in trouble or his arguments with his father. “Hey sweetie, look how beautiful the clouds are…” Dream sucked in a breath, whenever his mom started with that, he knew she was going to say something around a heavy talk. He turned towards the sky. He wanted to look at the same sky his mom was looking at, but his eyes couldn't handle the brightness so he turned away, rubbing his eyes and head. “Yeah mom, it's nice…” He was nervous about what his mom was about to bring up, “I know you didn't really look at the sky….” They both quietly laughed, “Anyways,” his mom continued “I’m sorry for leaving you with your father while he was in that state. You know how he gets so I had to leave, I won't be back for a few weeks….” “Wait a few weeks?!” Dream asked, disappointment building in him “You're going to miss my games?” “I’m sorry! This isn't my fault, blame your father!”

A lump was forming in his throat, he didn't want to cry, but he felt so abandoned. Having to be left alone with his dad during the most stressful time for his business and during football season was not going to be pretty. “Look, you got to pray for your father, he's going through a tough time. That's why he's been acting out.” His mom requested. “Mom, you say that everytime he gets violent, which has been the past 10 years. Don;t you think God would have done something by now?” Dream knew his question would anger his mom, but it was true to his feelings. “Hey!” She scolded, “The lord works in mysterious ways, don't doubt him. Look I got to go. I’m sorry.” She hung up before Dream could even say “I love you.” He stared blankly at his food, he decided wasn't hungry anymore and left the table. He waited for Albert outside, pulling out his aviator shades. It was definitely way too bright for him outside.

Albert finally met him by the car and pulled out a pill. It was an ibuprofen. “Figured you needed this.” Dream chuckled and took it, “Ah you bastard.” They both laughed and got in the car. “How’d you know?” Dream asked, “I know every single time.” Albert replied, not giving Dream any more information. Dream took the pill and thought about what he was going to say during the assembly. They pulled up to school and Albert wished him a good day. Dream left and headed to the gymnasium where he saw all his football buddies. He immediately put on his football personality for them and went to say hi. His personality with his team was definitely more rough and offensive. He swore like a sailor, and play-fought. They definitely gossiped like a group of girls. 

“Alright guys, I’m gonna need you all to be on your best behavior today. No fuck-ups. I’m not trying to hear shit from everyone else.” Dream ordered. “Ey man, I'm guessing you had a good night.” One of his teammates joked, pointing at his sunglasses. Dream didn't even notice he was still wearing them inside. He took them off and glared at who said it, “Im serious guys, no weird shit.” and with that he left to talk to the principal. About an hour passed and students started filling in the bleachers. He directed his team to the locker room to wait for their turn, on his way he walked past George. He did a double take to make sure his one hour of sleep isn't affecting his vision, but it wasn't. He saw George turn back to him and roll his eyes. He was obviously still mad at Dream and Dream was completely okay with that. The farther they were from each other, the better. 

George explained to Sapnap everything happened after Sapnap left the school while on their way to the assembly. He told him how he tried to apologize to Dream but Dream continued being an ass. Right as George was talking he walked right past the subject of his conversation. George chose to not acknowledge him and roll his eyes instead. “As I was saying,” He continued, “I tried to apologize like three times and he just somehow was still a dick!” George explained. Sapnap laughed, “Are you shocked though? There has been no hope for you guys since the start.” He reminded George. They found their way to some seats on the highest level of the bleachers in the gym. The assembly was starting. 

It was nothing important during the start. Just the principal welcoming everyone back, especially the freshman. Every year the seniors love the tradition of booing the freshman. The vice principal took time to introduce all fall sports teams , leaving the football team last, naturally. “Here to introduce this year's football team is our very own Quarterback!” The vice principal yelled into the mic. On cue, Dream walked out. Screams erupted from the stands, mainly of girls. His whole walk was coated in confidence. He made his way to the v.p, shook his hand, and took the microphone from. George rolled his eyes again. “Everyone acts like he's the shit.” He whispered to Sapnap. George pulled out his phone and scrolled through instagram to try and ignore the nuisance about to speak. 

“Hey guys!” Dreams deep voiced echoed throughout the gym, causing more screams. He laughed and told them to calm down. Dream looked through the crowd, noticing that someone wasn't paying attention. “I hope you all are going to give me your undivided attention, and not be on your phones while I talk.” He turned his head in Georges direction and made his voice go deeper and raspier, “Well..cause that would be just plain rude..” George's eyes shot up in the speakers direction, noticing that Dream was staring directly at him. George flipped him off and put his phone away. Dream smiled and continued on with talking about the football team. To George it was the most boring thing ever. He only paid semi-attention when he saw a player that was decently cute. After about 20 minutes of football talk, Dream gave the mic back to the vice principal and sat down on the bleachers. 

“Thank you Clay!” The v.p started, “So students it's about that time of year again. The most important event for the seniors.” George was confused on what the v.p was trying to hint at. To him the most important event for him was graduation. “It's time for the yearly school seniors competition. The competition to prove your smarts and creativity. Like always, we will be going against Oracle High. And like always, we will beat them.” The stands erupted in yells and barks. Oracle high was their rival school. “I know with the students we have in our senior class. This will be a walk in the park. I'm talking about you George and Clay, The smartest students in the school.” The vice principal turned towards them, waving. George put his head in his hands, blushing and cringing at the same time. One of the Student Gov. members decided the v.ps time was over and took the mic away from him. She shot a look towards George and Dream as to say sorry.

“Anyways,” she started, “I think its time to play some games!” The stands started yelling again. Their school was very competitive. The games announced were classic school party games; musical chairs, relay races, and ring toss. She wanted the lower classmen to only participate in the ringtone and relay races, just to make them feel welcomed. The winner of the games got a cheap gold crown. Once it was musical chairs time, Members of the student gov. Were picking out upperclassmen from the bleachers. Dreams football friends were practically shoving him off the stand and into the game. Sapnap took that as a cue to scream and point at George, “What are you doing? I don’t want to go down there!”George pleaded, but it was too late, the members were already dragging him down the stairs. George shot Sapnap the hardest death glare, but he only laughed in response. 

“I think you all know the rules of this classic game?” A member asked the players. They all nodded and wasted no time to get the game started. The first 3 rounds went by, Dream and George were still in the game with three other players. They were starting to feel the competition. The song was starting to speed up, the person who was controlling it kept messing with them by turning the music down to make them think it stopped. As they were going around the chairs, Dream was starting to trash talk, his cockyness was starting to annoy George. George felt the need to win this. To take anyother title away from Dream, even if it was something dumb and minor like musical chairs. The pace was quickening, they were all practically speed walking around the chairs. The music stopped and George ran to a seat, ,making a player get out. He laughed. 

Soon it was just He and Dream. They were not breaking eye contact. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. “Alright guys, here we have it, like always, the famous competitors!” They were being hyped up. Them competing against each other are classic moments. The music was speeding up but slowly trailing off, George inferred the song was going to end soon so he needed to figure out a way to catch Dream off guard. George did the only thing he knew how to do, talk. 

“You look nice today.” George started, “Do I not look nice every other day?” Dream responded George decided to not start bickering and just continue talking, “Green looks good on you, Ya know” “Oh I know” Dream was not budging The music was getting quieter, “That's a nice ring, may I try it on?” George was saying anything at this point. Dream handed George his ring and flinched at the touch of his hand. George put it on and held his hand out to show it off. Dream stared at him  _ “He looks good in that..”  _ with no time to jerk back into time, the music stopped and George grabbed the chair and sat on it. 

George turned his hand around and showed off the ring to Dream laughing. Dream couldn't even get mad at what happened. Usually, if he lost something, especially against George, he was livid. But right now all Dream did was laugh. The loser's punishment was to crown the winner, so Dream stood behind George, took the cheap crown, and placed it on George's head. The students on the bleachers started cheering again. Everyone was dismissed and it was time to go back to their classes. 

Lunch came around faster than expected. Sapnap and George decided to eat outside in the sun. It was a temperature that warms your body but not hot enough to sweat. They ate their lunches and talked about their plans for the competition. They mutually agreed to team together, they were fueled on the future competitions they’ll win. Lunch was uneventful to George, but in a good way. “By the way,I have to finish cleaning after school today so I won’t be able to talk right after school.” George apologized to Sapnap “No worries, I have to help my mom with her store anyways.” Soon lunch was over and they made their separate ways to their classes. 

Last class of the day. Just like yesterday Dream wasn’t there. George felt a small amount of worry in him and he excused himself to the bathroom to see if maybe Dream was in the hallway again. He walked the halls, walking in circles, or rectangles and still saw no Dream. He shrugged and went back to class _ “Him skipping shouldn’t be my business. his loss” _ George thought to himself. But why did he feel disappointed? George couldn't find a reason for that feeling and decided to bury it deep.

The bell rang and George decided to use the bathroom before cleaning. He looked in the mirror and looked at his hand in confusion. He forgot that he took Dreams ring.  _ “God I look like shit with this on” _ He laughed to himself. He adjusted the crown he proudly wore on his head. Even though it was cheap, it was still a symbol of victory to him. George walked back to the parking lot and saw Dream and a security guard waiting for him. They were given their cleaning supplies and left in silence. 

“I see you're still wearing the crown from earlier.” Dream observed, clearly trying to start a conversation. “Yep.” George replied, immediately stopping Dreams attempt. “You played good today.” Dream tried again, he wanted to make it less awkward while he attempts to apologize, “I know, I'm good at a lot of things.” George said. He was still mad that Dream was rude to him when he tried to apologize. 

“Are you mad at me or something?” Dream was now annoyed. “Why would I be mad at anything? I beat you.” George didn't even bother looking up at Dream, whose green eyes were glaring at him. “You know that's not what I'm talking about.” “Jeez,” George groaned, “You're not my boyfriend, I don't have to announce all my emotions to you!” Now they were both annoyed. “wha- what? no! I’m trying to apologize!” Dream Scoffed, “Look who’s not accepting apologies now!” George was baffled at Dreams' approach to apologize, “Dude you didn’t even start with ‘i’m sorry’ or anything!” Dream rolled his eyes “Well I was going to get there but you kept shutting me down!” , “Well I was still mad at your shitty behavior! not my problem you can’t express your emotions well!” George didn’t mean to dig deep and insult him but it slipped out. 

“Okay sorry, that was uncalled for, what did you want to say?” George’s tone was now gentle, he didn’t want to raise his voice again. Dream sighed , “I wanted to apologize for being rude and dismissive when you were being sincere, shits been going on at- “  _ 'Don't over share idiot’  _ Dream scolded himself “there’s been a lot going on with football….” his attempt to save himself was noticed by George but he didn’t want to pry anymore since that’s the reason they were having this conversation. “And i guess it’s been getting to me and i’ve been projecting onto other people.” Dream continued. George smiled, “It’s okay, it’s my fault anyways for getting into your business.” 

The silence they cleaned in wasn't awkward for once. It felt normal. About an hour later the parking lot was free of the paint and they were dismissed by the security guard. “Do you need a ride again?” George asked Dream , “No , I have to run home.” Dream replied, George looked at him confused , “What? Why??” Dream picked up his bags “Cuz my dad said so, I have to exercise for football.” “That’s a bit excessive.” “Not really, you're not athletic and in sports so you wouldn't understand.” Dreams accidentally insulted George, he didn’t notice George’s offended look. “What?” Dream asked George. “Nothing,” George sighed, “If you say so, good luck.” George started heading towards his car, he felt his walk wobble, Dream was watching him leave. 

“George.” Dream said sternly. George breathed in fast, shocked by Dreams use of his deep commanding voice. “Y-yeah?” George’s voice was a bit higher than usually , “My ring.” Dream pointed at his hand. George laughed, “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” George walked over to Dream and tried to hurry and take the ring off but it was stuck. Dream grabbed George’s hand and pulled the ring off. “Uh… thanks?” George said. Dream took the ring and shoved it in his pocket. “Yeah.” He replied. The air was awkward. Again. George broke the silence, “Uh so I’m gonna leave…” “No ones stopping you..”. George huffed and walked back to his car. He couldn’t wait to go home and just talk to Sapnap. Dreams' presence was annoying in itself. George got in his car and drove away. Dream watched him go and pulled out the ring. He started at it. Wiped it off with his button up and wore it again. Dream left a few minuets after him. Running somehow soothed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i’m super super sorry this chapter is so late. moving should not be such a pain in the ass. Luckily i have the next 5 chapters all planned out so writing them shouldn’t be that bad. Again i’m sorry this one is long n not my best work but i got some more cliche shit coming up so be prepared. hehehe love u all be safe <<33


End file.
